Talk:Sanitization Team Alpha
"Its possible that ignoring the Forcer and moving on without touching it, may increase the drop rate of runes from the Hoardbox at the end." The first time we ignored the Forcer, there was a drop containing runes in the Hoardbox. A second drop occurred on the third maze. Today, however, we had 4 successes, never touched the Forcer and did not receive a single rune drop. --Kyaannii 06:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I believe this was hearsay from a 6 try run, where on the last run they decided to forgo the Forcer and a rune happened to drop. There is no solid evidence of this. -- 06:36, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I have a Maze Rune 003, and I can verify the mob types that pop with this rune in place are Giant Bats, Bat Trios, Birds, Rocs, and Cockatrices. It's a piercing weapon user's dream maze. I'd like to put that on this page, but i'm no expert in table formatting. Could someone help me out? --Jeff 13:44, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I would like to verify that you can get Imps and Evil Eye type mobs without having the rune that calls them into the maze. Just last night I encountered both in 2 different runs. --OneWingedAngelo1 Testimonials Just did six runs with a group of people today. Got hosed on rune drops from the Hoardbox everytime. On the last run we decided to see if not touching the Forcer would make a difference in the drops from the Hoardbox. It did, and we got a Maze Rune 038. --JoranDax 02:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Did this two times today with a party. First time we entered with 4 and got 2 sets of mobs. Water Elemental's and Flamingo's. We were all 75 and all the mobs conned Tough. After all the Water Elements were killed a box called Forcer spawned. Has 1 HP most likely. Took a staff and hit it on RDM and destroyed it (makes a shiney glow and ??? on the ground giving you a temp item. I got Mana Powder first round 2nd time a party member got a Hi-Potion). Timed out on first run. 2nd run went in with 6 people. Got Ghosts and Wivre all conned T. Same thing after all ghosts were wiped out the crate popped. Then after wivre the Treasure Chest popped and we got 779EXP + 15 MM. --Arroh 00:56, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Enemies in the maze drop normal items. I recieved Cluster Ash and Cluster Arm from Cluster type Maze Lurkers. --Keneth 20:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Either I am offbase, or aggro rules are different in there, but I had Hecteyes type mobs link to each other when I pulled one. --Docstu 21:13, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *Sounds like everything links to everything. Had a link in my failed attempt. (Mobs looked like the Expungers in a Besieged.) --Starcade 22:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC) **This is false. Enemies aggro/link what their family normally does. Elementals don't aggro at all except to magic, and they don't link. And the different types of mobs wont link to eachother. Tahngarthortalk- 20:35, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I did this with 52 THF and 73 WHM and 75 PLD today and the mobs were TWTBW to the 75s and we got no exp. Possible connection? It should be noted, the 52 was the one who went in. Also, they were undead mobs and the skeletons dropped bone chips. We completed it with about 5 minutes to spare. No boss. --Mastersquall 21:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *It's been stated at FanFest that the level of the person trading the Tabula determines the level of the maze. Be warned, though -- it sounds like, without certain runes, that mobs will con Tough to that level. --Starcade 22:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ** Some friends and I tried it after it was restored, and one party member took a L12 job. This was the 1st maze, Sanitation Team Alpha. I think it may be the exception to the rule mentioned in the "manual" in game, b/c the monsters were based on the L12 so they were EP to the rest of us like farming in a starting zone. We got 0 xp and 15 marbles, so we started using it to farm marbles for harder mazed and for items. --Skan 09:58, 18 December 2008 (UTC) *I was trying to point out that at the very end no exp was given, not suprised that the mobs conned TWTBW. The connection could be that no exp was given because we were 75, or maybe the event was broken because, as you mentioned below, the event was closed due to issues. --Mastersquall 22:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Square's at it again. As of about 1:15 PM PST, only about 2-2 1/2 hours after the update, they had to suspend MMM for "technical difficulties". What is this crap with these mazes?? --Starcade 21:58, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know about you, but it seems to me that too many people were trying it at once, and it likely crashed the server. -- 22:52, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *And they couldn't have expected _THAT_, could they have?? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! --Starcade 01:14, 18 December 2008 (UTC) tried this and got stego's 6 of them. unfortunately i didnt get marbles but killed all of the stegos as bst/nin. ran out of time trying to exit the maze. they con'd as ep. *You likely did not kill all of them, as when you kill the last, a hoardbox pops right where it died. This box will give you the marbles and exp as well as some items and a change in music. Keep in mind that there can be more than one map with different types of enemies, and the path from one map to the next is not clearly shown. --Verran42 15:59, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ** Also, in Sanitation Team Alpha, at least, the Maze Pearl will tell you how many monsters are left. AFAIK this doesn't affect the reward at the end. It could in harder setups. --Skan 18:13, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Went in with a 4 man group, lowest being 70, mobs where Decent Challenge. During the run had Mandies, and water elementals. Notices nothing would agro even casting next the the DC elementals. I went solo at a later time, monsters where Tough malboro. Standard drops from these type of mobs, tho they where all worth 88 exp for a T mob to a 75. As a added note, first run done we had cleared all the monsters, and the chest had appeared. Time was still running out even after chest poped. When returning to the entrance, npc moblin was standing there with the option to leave. Would seem he only pops after you clear the stage. Must just be an option to leave if you clear the stage with enough time to walk back to the start to exit early. But if times running out and the message says to exit out soon, the NPC will not appear until after the objective is complete either way. I do not see any reason to exit via the npc at entrance after objective is complete and reward is given, unless someone who used there exit item, or left because time ran out after objective and never received there rewards ( I used npc after objective complete to exit in case is was like nyzul or assault ). As for agro rules on monsters inside, they do seem to follow there own set of rules. Divimise 20:45, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Tried to solo (with just the 2 starting runes) on PLD75/DNC37; didn't have much trouble with DC-low T clusters one at a time, but ran out of time before I could kill them all. Warnings appear in your chat log when time gets low, but they don't say exactly how much time you have left. Mobs seemed to give lower than normal exp - around 50 for EM. Karinya of Carbuncle 02:57, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Although Goldagrix's manual states that you have to wait 24 earth hours before ordering a new mae, this is not true. You simply wait until JP midnight. Did a maze this morning around 1am or 2am i think, and again just now at around 10pm. Tried again directly after and says I need to wait until Dec 19 10:00:00am (which is JP midnight my time) to create another maze. -Anonymous It is possible to learn Blue Magic in Moblin Maze Mongers. This was tested using Tabula M01, Voucher 01, Maze Rune 106, Maze Rune 109 created by a level 1 mule, with myself (65BLU, Isondra/Carbuncle) learning Heat Breath. Source Video--SquallSeeD31 22:51, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Have run four mazes with my Jeuno mule, (MNK1 Elvaan), solo and with just Tabula 01, both 106 amd 109 on the grid. Every single time it has been elementals and golems. (I didn't defeat the elementals, just ran past them to see the second set.) There has to be a connection there... either only elementals and golems scale down to that level, which I find doubtful, or there's a better pattern. --Baroness 15:20, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Just went in with a party of 5(heh), and first spawn has been Demon/dragon like things? --Taruzard 18:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Is it just me or are elementals far more common than any other type of mob with no family runes? Tahngarthortalk- 20:23, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Is there a way to determine the "great warrior" mobs from the normal/tiny warrior mobs on wiki? Hippogriffs The mob type http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Hippogryph showed up in a recent run of Sanitization Team Alpha. There were 6 of them before the Forcer popped. FFXI-Nai 00:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC)